


The Long Song

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>È l'uomo che è rimasto per Natale, sì, e che è rimasto per Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Song

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers grandi come TARDIS per 'The Time of the Doctor'

**The Long Song**

 

900 anni, 328500 albe e tramonti, 140765 giocattoli rappezzati (le 225 biglie e mezza di Sophie Tannebaum contavano per uno, anche se ognuna era frantumata in decine di minuscoli pezzi. Un lungo lavoro, quello), 97523 abeti distrutti, fatti saltare in aria o bruciati, 75 Cybermen cancellati (più uno incenerito), 27 angeli piangenti bloccati per l'eternità, 221 Dalek sconfitti e sterminati, 150 partite a scacchi con Tasha Lem (una lasciata in sospeso e mai ripresa, una persa di proposito, una vinta per abbandono dell'avversaria), 978234 marshmallows mangiate (di cui soltanto 374934 rosa, le migliori).

Un giorno di Trenzalore dura approssimativamente quanto un giorno terrestre. 24 ore e una manciata di minuti. 1440 minuti e una spolverata di secondi. Per ognuno di quei 328500 giorni, una sola domanda, la stessa domanda, la domanda più vecchia dell'universo, come un mantra insistente e petulante ogni pochi secondi.

Per cinque miliardi e mezzo di volte.

Non che abbia contato, eh.

Il Dottore è stato troppo impegnato ad aggiustare e migliorare giocattoli, a difendere la città giorno dopo buio e freddo giorno, a salire le scale fin sul tetto per rimirare con un sorriso soddisfatto i tetti bianchi sotto gli sparuti raggi di quel sole troppo timido. Ha battuto Tasha agli scacchi almeno quante volte lei ha battuto lui. Hanno discusso e patteggiato. Beh, lei ha provato a ucciderlo almeno quante volte volte ha provato a sedurlo, e il Dottore ne è venuto sempre fuori vittorioso. Quasi sempre vittorioso. Almeno una volta, ne è sicuro, ha quasi vinto. Beh, ad ogni modo vincere è sopravvalutato, e c'è grazia e classe anche nel perdere. Basta farlo con dignità.

Non ha contato gli innumerevoli – sedici – bimbi Barnable che si sono avvicendati. Il primo Barnable l'ha fatto nascere lui, se ricorda bene, e non ricorda benissimo, sono passati seicento anni, e non era Barnable quello che gli ha portato il tè poco fa? No?

Ah, fa niente. Barnable, il primo Barnable, quel bimbo con gli occhi limpidi e il sorriso vivace. L'ha fatto nascere lui nel fienile mezzo crollato del padre, appena dopo uno di quegli stupidi attacchi.

Dalek o Cybermen o Sontaran chi se lo ricorda e chi se ne frega.

Quante volte ha riparato quel fienile, questo invece se lo ricorda anche troppo bene. Gli fa ancora male la spalla dalla volta che è cascato giù dal tetto, rotolando come un ciocco troppo entusiasta giù dal mucchio di legna ben secca dentro il caminetto. 

L'ha aggiustato e rappezzato, ha messo le toppe al tetto, ha cambiato i cardini del cancello che si erano tutti arrugginiti.

Ad un certo punto, l'ha reso più grande all'interno.

Sedici Barnable, comunque, poi il cognome si è perso nelle vicissitudini così umane e spicciole di matrimoni e tradizioni patriarcali. Una generazione con tutte figlie femmine, l'usanza di tramandare i cognomi dei padri, e puff, finiti i Barnable. Beh, ci sono stati tutti i ragazzi Tannebaum, e i ragazzi Mistletoe, e i ragazzi Thatcher, in qualche modo tutti imparentati tra di loro, e discendenti dei Barnable.

Non che importi qualcosa neanche questo. Comunque si chiamino sono tutti i suoi ragazzi, e più della metà - anche se non ricorda quanti siano con precisione, ha perso il conto due o trecento anni fa - più della metà, diceva, più della metà ha imparato a fare la giraffa ubriaca da un parente che l'ha imparato da un parente che l'ha imparato direttamente da lui, quando camminare non era così complicato. E lento. Non è mai stato lento. Goffo sì, molto, ma lento mai. Non gli piace essere lento, non gli piacerà mai, non si abituerà mai. È riuscito a fermarsi qui, di tutti i posti dell'universo, con la casa piena di disegni e giocattoli e risate di bambini, e le sue scaramucce ridicole ed esplosive con tutti i nemici che ha mai potuto avere.

Si è fermato, sì, ma non ha mai firmato da nessuna parte l'autorizzazione a diventare lento.

Handles se n'è andato secoli fa, amico fedele per quanto di poche parole e di vedute alquanto ristrette, ma pur sempre una compagnia.

Ha sempre la crepa comunque, per quanto il suo sorriso luminoso gli risulti ormai un po' sfocato, e il suo sussurro incessante e ossessivo si sia ridotto ad un fruscio. È la crepa che si è stancata di ripetere sempre la stessa domanda, sempre sempre sempre la stessa domanda ogni cinque secondi, da novecento anni? _Doctor Who? Doctor Who?_

No, forse è il Dottore che è così vecchio, adesso, da non sentirla più. Ci si è abituato come ci si abitua con affetto e rassegnazione alle lagne di una moglie con cui si è invecchiati. Un po' non la sente perché la ignora, un po' non la sente perché non la sente, graziato dall'età e dall'udito un po' difettoso.

Ci sono così tante voci dietro quella crepa, tante voci che si uniscono in quell'unica domanda, quell'unica richiesta di conferma. _Una sola parola, Dottore, una sola, e sapremo se possiamo tornare indietro, se possiamo fidarci._

Ormai, il Dottore non si angoscia neanche più all'idea di quello che potrebbe essere, di quello che sarebbe se non fosse com'è e se fosse invece come dovrebbe. Ah, non sbroglia neanche una frase così complessa, gli si annebbia la mente molto prima.

Era già un vecchio uomo, un vecchio uomo solo quando è inciampato su Trenzalore e Christmas e la crepa sorridente nella parete di Amy Pond, che ha continuato a sorridergli e a farsi beffe di lui per tutta la sua undicesima (dodicesima, tredicesima, che dannazione importa, è l'ultima) vita, e adesso lo è ancora di più, infinitamente di più.

Vecchio, sì, anziano, _antico_. Forse non più tanto solo. Questa città ha bisogno di lui. Ogni suo abitante ormai lo conosce dalle favole della buonanotte, dalle leggende, dai racconti dei parenti, per averlo visto e aiutato, abbracciato e ringraziato. Per aver riso e ballato insieme in maniera scoordinata. Vive nei disegni dei bambini e nelle storie del teatro delle marionette. Vive nelle leggende, nel suo nome pronunciato su bocche sorridenti di sollievo quando il pericolo viene scacciato ancora un'altra volta.

È l'uomo che è rimasto per Natale, sì, e che è rimasto per Christmas.

Forse dall'altra parte di quella crepa ci sono anche due miliardi e quattrocentosettanta milioni di bambini, tutti i bambini di Gallifrey che continua a sperare di aver salvato, e le loro voci si fondono in quel sussurro costante, quell'unica domanda continua e inarrestabile e frustrante e bellissima.

Tra l'abbraccio dei suoi bambini, i marmocchi di Christmas di cui ha visto nascere e crescere gli antenati fin da quando è arrivato qui, e il sussurro dei suoi bambini dietro la crepa, non riesce a considerarsi solo.

Vecchio, sì. Stanco, molto. Sconfitto, mai.

Gli manca Clara più di quanto voglia ammettere, e a questo punto è il maestro indiscusso del _denial_. Ma è meglio così, è meglio che lei sia con i suoi sulla Terra e non abbia niente più a che fare con tutte queste baggianate. Crepe nello spazio-tempo e Dalek e Cybermen e- che importa ormai.

Un rimpianto neanche troppo piccolo che sembra un minuscolo fiocco di neve se confrontato con altri rimpianti, più antichi e molto più consumati. Non c'è più tempo per nessuno di loro, quindi vanno messi via con cura, come la chiave un po' arrugginita della TARDIS, la sua fedele nave da sempre a guardia di Christmas come un baluardo instancabile.

Tra mezz'ora sarà giorno. Tempo di mettere via la tazza senza farla traboccare, tempo di scalciare via il plaid e recuperare il bastone e non scivolare sul cavallino di legno di Susie Baker.

Potrebbe benissimo essere l'ultima alba, e durerà pochi minuti. Vale la pena di fare questo sforzo anche oggi, un gradino alla volta per venticinque interminabili minuti, gli scricchiolii nel legno un coro di proteste echeggiato dagli scricchiolii nelle sue ossa.

“A dopo,” borbotta alla crepa, ai giocattoli, al plaid abbandonato e alla tazza di tè. Tra un'ora il tè sarà ben freddo, ma non ci saranno altri cambiamenti.

Il sole è sorto un minuto prima del solito, gli bacia il viso quando sta ancora laboriosamente scalando l'ultimo gradino.

C'è qualcosa di diverso nella forma delle nuvole, nel sapore dell'aria, persino nella carezza appena appena tiepida del sole.

“Domani,” cogita tra sé e sé. Domani succederà qualcosa. Ma domani è tra ventitrè ore e trenta minuti, e la luce solare non durerà che un'altra mezz'ora.

Il Dottore si mette a sedere, appoggia il bastone, chiude gli occhi e si lascia scaldare un po', mani e ginocchia e tutta la dotazione di giunture dolenti e scricchiolanti.

“Un'altra alba, vecchio mio,” si dice, “un'altra alba.”

Domani succederà qualcosa. Potrebbe essere la fine e potrebbe essere l'inizio e potrebbe essere entrambe le cose. Venga quel che venga, il Dottore a Christmas ha imparato quella pazienza che non proviene dalla sconfitta e dalla rassegnazione, quella pazienza solida e testarda, quieta e caparbia di chi ha la meglio su se stesso ogni singolo giorno.

Domani si vedrà, e per adesso ci sono ancora ventiquattro minuti di sole.

Il Dottore chiude gli occhi, lascia che i raggi gli sfiorino il viso, e sorride.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Per il Dottore è il giorno prima di quando Tasha Lem va a prendere Clara per riportarla a Christmas la seconda volta  
> \- Non ho trovato conferma scritta del fatto che siano passati in totale 900 anni, ma è un bel numero tondo e significativo e io amo i numeri tondi e significativi. Se c'è qualche fonte sicura che mi è sfuggita o smentita del totale degli anni, linkatemela.  
> \- Non ho la più pallida idea di quanti giorni possa avere l'anno di Trenzalore, quindi ho usato la Terra come riferimento. Fatemi causa.  
> \- Il titolo è ovviamente da questo brano [The Long Song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RVk_dJVaobE)
> 
> -
> 
> Ho male ovunque e dopo 1500 parole soltanto mezza lacrimuccia si è arrischiata a bagnarmi le ciglia.


End file.
